One Black Too Many
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. AU. Slash. Mpreg. Sirius can get something from Narcissa’s husband that she can’t, love and affection. It was an arranged marriage but Narcissa hates Sirius for it and when her cousin falls pregnant to her husband, she tries to do everything with
1. Wedding Night

****

One Black Too Many

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything, which is a pity.

****

Summary: AU. Slash. M-preg. Sirius can get something from Narcissa's husband that she can't, love and affection. It was an arranged marriage but Narcissa hates Sirius for it and when her cousin falls pregnant to her husband, she tries to do everything within her power to make him lose the baby.

****

Warnings: Same as usual for my stories and yes, there will also be plenty of bitchiness from Narcissa Malfoy.

****

Pairings: Lucius/Sirius (obviously), perhaps another one or two.

****

James is alive. This is set before the books. _Oh and Sirius and Regulus do get along in this story._

Sirius is 18 and Lucius is 24. Narcissa is about 21, not that it matters too much.

…………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 1:_ Wedding Night_

Sirius didn't quite understand why he was at the after wedding ball of his cousin and her new husband at Malfoy Manor. He had run away from his home just over two years ago, he had absolutely no reason to feel happy for his cousin and he was wondering why he had been invited in the first place as his family hated him for being decent.

As he watched everyone going over and congratulating the _happy_ couple, Sirius' eyes were drawn to the blond bridegroom. _His lover._ He let his grey eyes wander of Lucius Malfoy's body, he was in black velvety robes with his long blond haired pulled back neatly, he looked very elegant and beautiful in a haughty kind of way. Lucius was the kind of man you could only dream of having.

As for Narcissa, well, Sirius supposed she looked rather _pretty_ in her bridal gear but as he neither liked her nor cared, it didn't really matter what she looked like. On top of that, he knew her husband was his and there was nothing she could do about that if she ever grew feelings for Lucius and not just his money.

Sirius gulped down the rest of his glass of whiskey and headed over to the couple. He waited patiently for his parents to finish fussing how _beautiful_ Narcissa looked and how they were sure the two would have a _blissfully happy marriage and produce lots of heirs as they could see the love just radiating off the two._ Gritting his teeth was all Sirius could do to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the false sentiments, he noticed his younger brother, Regulus, standing just off to the side of their parents and the couple, they shared a smirk.

Arsenius Black finally took his elder son's presence into account by narrowing his eyes and sneering, "Sirius." His voice was full of loathing as he surveyed the handsome young man with disgust.

Sirius gave a charming smile, "Father. Mother." He turned to Narcissa and Lucius. "I think congratulations are in order." He reluctantly gave the traditional kiss on the cheek to Narcissa, he could tell she hated it too and then he turned to Lucius and held out a hand. The blond took his hand and shook it with a small smirk on his face, and when they let go, Sirius felt a piece of paper in his hand. "I would give you a toast, but I seem to have misplaced my drink."

Narcissa forced herself to smile but it looked more like a grimace, "There is no need to toast us, _Sirius."_

"Au contraire, if Sirius wishes to toast us, we should let him." Said Lucius; his welcoming tone of voice was far less forced than everyone else's when they addressed him.

Sirius smiled, mainly because he could hear the amusement in Lucius' voice, even if no one else nearby did, they had attracted a bit of an audience as it was quite common knowledge that many of the Black family did not like Sirius. _The Black Sheep._ "Well then, I hope you two have a wonderful life together." He grabbed a wineglass off a passing house-elf's tray and held it up. "Here's to you." _God I want to wash my mouth out for saying that…_

After toasting the _happy_ couple, Sirius made his way back over to the snack table, he made sure nobody was watching him before he unfolded the small piece of paper that Lucius had slipped into his hand when they shook.

__

Meet me in the guesthouse at nine.

L.

Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly and smirked, _Yes Sir._ He checked his watch, _8:45pm._ "Damn." He managed to waste about ten minutes picking at the weird and wonderful food that was laid out on the table; he didn't even want to know what some of it was. And when he looked up, he just caught a glimpse of Lucius long blond hair and his black robes flying out behind him as he left the ballroom.

After waiting a couple more minutes Sirius snuck out of the ballroom as well, he made his way through to the back of the manor and headed outside. He walked along a narrow concrete path to the small guesthouse that was about two hundred metres from the Manor.

Upon entering it, the young Black found himself being pressed up against a wall and his mouth being thoroughly explored by what was apparently a very horny Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius was breathing heavily by the time Lucius finally allowed him to have some oxygen, "…What would you have done if that wasn't me?" He squinted through the dark at his lover. He figured Lucius hadn't lit any torches or his wand because it would attract too much attention to them.

Lucius kissed him again, "I could smell you."

Sirius sniffed and looked down at himself, "Do I smell that bad? I swear I had a shower this morning."

Lucius chuckled and pulled the tie out of Sirius' dark hair so it fell about his shoulders, "I meant the smell I associate you with." His voice was husky, which meant he was very aroused as he ran his fingers through Sirius' locks. "Enough talking. This has to be quick."

"Always is quick with you Luce." Replied Sirius, he squeaked when Lucius pulled his hair hard. "Ok, ok-" he was cut off as Lucius' mouth found his again. His hands found the front of Lucius' robes of their own accord and began trying to get the clasps undone, but Sirius soon found himself far less dressed than Lucius.

"Clothes off…"

"I'd rather your clothes were off…"

"Luce…"

"Mm, you taste good."

Sirius tugged at Lucius' robes, "Get 'em off…"

"As you wish."

"Good."

Lucius silenced the teenager with a kiss and pulled him down to the floor.

……………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Right, I am going to try and work on making Lucius a bit more like he is in the books in this story. But how was it?

****

Next Chapter: The morning after. Sirius heads home. Lucius faces his new wife's questioning of his whereabouts on their wedding night.


	2. Unblissful Marriage

****

One Black Too Many

Disclaimer: I don't own very much.

****

FREAK014: Ooh, the lack of good pairings is what makes me hungrier for more slash.

****

Yaoi-is-gay-13: Glad you liked it!

****

Legolas19: He he, course I'll update dude!

****

Kuri-chan: Thank you! The Lucius/Sirius pairing is great isn't it?

****

Lizzie24: I love Sirius/Lucius too! Pity there isn't much of it around.

****

Eleonora1: Yeah they are sweeties… Ha, trust me, I have about two dozen brand-new fics that I'm working on and on top of that about another 50 that are still in progress with no signs of an end.

****

Blonded: Ha ha, no you probably won't like Narcissa after this as she will be nasty to ol' Siri whom you love.

****

Marauders Gal: Oh yes, you are nice! He he, am I converting you back yet?

……………………………………………………………………

****

Warning: Some spousal abuse will start this chapter, like I said I'm trying to make Lucius nastier.

……………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ Unblissful Marriage_

It was late in the morning when Sirius returned to his London apartment, one he shared with his best friend, James Potter. He had spent the entire night in the Malfoys' guesthouse with his lover; their original quickie had turned into an all night affair.

"Ah the dirty stop out returns." Said James almost as soon as Sirius came through the door. "Fun wedding then, I take it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and poured himself some coffee that James had already made, "Yeah it was fun, especially the part where I turned into the _other man."_

James raised an eyebrow; "It doesn't bother you that much though, does it?"

Sirius shrugged and sat down, "Course it doesn't. I know I have no need to worry about Narcissa getting into his pants, he had the choice of spending his wedding night with his wife." James smirked. "And on top of that-"

"Yes, I know. He's an amazing lover and he _always hits that spot that makes you go…"_ James gave a lustful groan and earned himself a kick in the shin. "Now, now, don't get feisty."

Sirius gave his friend a mock glare, "Shut up you prat. I just happen to enjoy my sex life, that's all."

James raised an eyebrow, "I enjoy mine too, thank you, but I don't need to talk about it."

Sirius stared at him blankly for a moment, "What sex life?"

"Shut up."

Sirius snickered before giving huge yawn, "I'm going to go and get some sleep."

"So he didn't let you in his bed then?"

Sirius grinned, "No, we did use a bed but it was in the guesthouse…and there wasn't much sleeping involved, as I'm sure you could guess."

"Yes I'm sure I can guess, not that I want to of course."

"Whatever, see you in a few hours." Said Sirius before heading into his bedroom.

"Sweet dreams."

"Oh I'll have them, don't you worry."

…

__

"Lucius."

Lucius cringed a little at the sound of his new wife's high irritating voice, he had been in his study at his manor ever since Sirius had left this morning. "Narcissa."

"Where were you?" Questioned the angry blonde, "You just left me half way through the party and never came back."

Lucius arched an eyebrow slightly at her before standing up and going over to one of his many bookcases. "You will understand, Narcissa, that I do have more important things to tend to other than parties celebrating something that I did not wish to be involved in, in the first place."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you saying? That you didn't want to marry me?"

Lucius turned to look at her, a rather passive expression on his face, "That is exactly what I am saying, _Narcissa."_

__

"Why not?!" Screeched Narcissa angrily, "I love you!"

Lucius raised his eyebrows in amusement, "You mean to say that you _love_ my money."

"That is _not_ true!"

"Oh it is, my dear." Replied Lucius coolly. "You and I both know that this is a marriage of convenience. Two wealthy pureblooded families interlocked through marriage. That and if we ever decide to divorce you will more than likely get quite a healthy sum of my personal money." He could see that Narcissa was practically steaming now. "Now please, do me a favour and leave, I have work to do."

Narcissa gave him the nastiest glare that she could; "I am not leaving! We are married; we should be going on our honeymoon. We should have spent our wedding night together, but _you_ disappeared!"

Lucius, out of habit more than anything, cracked his knuckles, this woman was really trying his patience already and they had only been married for less than twenty-four hours. "I do not need this right now, Narcissa. _Get out."_

Narcissa bravely stood her ground, not many people would when they were getting such a nasty look off a Malfoy but she had known Lucius since she was a toddler, it didn't really affect her as much as it did other people. "I will not leave. Not until I have an explanation for your disappearance last night."

In one swift move, Lucius was over next to her, he then grabbed her by the arm and dragged over to the door of his study.

__

"Let go of me!"

Lucius pushed her out into the hallway, he was a man of little patience. His grey eyes were blazing and his nostrils were flaring, his voice was cold when he spoke again. "One rule you will follow while living under my roof, is that this study and my personal life are _both_ out of bounds. Do you understand me?" he snarled.

Narcissa continued glaring at him, "Are you having an affair?"

Lucius sneered slightly, "Even if I was, Narcissa, it is my business and _my_ business alone." He turned to go back into his study when Narcissa spoke again.

"If you're hoping that I will file for a divorce then you are sadly mistaken.

Lucius turned back to her, "Like I said, if we have a divorce, you will get a chunk of _my_ money. But I am rather hoping that you will die in some freak accident, either that or I will do away with you myself. The manor grounds are plenty big enough to hide a body."

Narcissa raised her hand angrily and slapped her husband across the face. _"How dare you-"_

Before she could finish yelling at her husband, Narcissa got a backhand smack across her own face from a very livid looking Lucius. "You will _not_ raise your hand at me again, are we clear?"

Narcissa stared back at him in shock, she knew of Lucius' nasty temper but she had never dreamed that he would hit her. "Y-yes…"

Lucius pointed down the hallway, "Now _get out."_ He slammed the door to his study in her face and went back over to his desk.

………

"I don't know about you." Said Sirius. It was the evening now and he and James were spending the night in with pizza, beer and the television.

"What don't you know?" Replied James, as he tried to keep the topping on his pizza.

Sirius gazed at him thoughtfully, "Are you straight? Gay? Bisexual? I mean, I've never _actually_ seen you with a girlfriend or boyfriend…"

James smirked, "The ever ambiguous best friend."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

James shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"Ah…" Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "I could help you figure it out if you want?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

James frowned, "If I remember rightly, Si, you're in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy. It'd be more than my life's worth to touch you."

"True. But still…the offer's there."

……………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Was that all right? Am I doing all right with the _Nasty!Lucius?_

****

Next Chapter: Um…I'm not too sure. It will be a surprise…

****

Poll: Now, for James' love life, how would you prefer to see him?

****

A/ with Remus

****

B/ with Lily

****

C/ with Severus

****

D/ with Regulus

****

E/ with an Other Male Character

****

F/ with an Other Female Character

****

OR

****

G/ Single and looking (or not looking)


	3. Surprise!

****

One Black Too Many

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I wish I did.

****

Thank you too: _yaoi-is-gay-13, Marauders Gal, rogue641, brunette89, Kuri-chan, Legolas19, FREAK0124, maureen, Arch-Nemesis, DaredevilX, redrose2310, alana chantelune, CrazyForYou, Carrie, Shinigami, SailorBaby16, jane-san, kyla, Eleonora1, Selina, LuciShadow, im no muggle,_ and_ …_

****

If I missed anyone then I'm sorry but thank you for reviewing!

………………………………………………………………………

****

OK, even if you gave more than one vote in your review, I took it down. And assuming I can count, then…

__

Severus is the winner.

Pairings Update: Lucius/Sirius and eventual Severus/James. 

………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 3:_ Surprise!_

It was a month after the Malfoys and Blacks became family through marriage and although Lucius and Narcissa presented the perfect couple to society, it was quite the opposite behind the scenes. Over the past month Lucius had threatened to kill his wife several more times, mainly out of sheer annoyance. Narcissa, on the other hand, had hired someone to tail Lucius every time he left the manor late at night; she was determined to find out whom he was having an affair with.

In London, how ever, Sirius was having a terrible time. For the last week he had been throwing up in the mornings and after a comment made by James he was almost certain the throwing was happening because he was pregnant.

………….

One Saturday morning when James got up, he found his best friend sitting on their bathroom floor next to the toilet, crying his eyes out into his hands. He went and sat down next to Sirius and pulled the crying man into his arms for a hug. "What's the matter, Siri?"

Sirius sniffled and clutched at James, burying his face into his best friend's shoulder, "…I hate this…and I don't know how to tell him…" He wouldn't usually cry in front of people, but James was his best friend, he had seen James cry before.

"Sh…it's ok," James rested his cheek on top of Sirius' head and rubbed his friend's back. "First we have to get a test to make sure you really are pregnant, I mean, it could just be a mental reaction if you think you are…" Sirius sniffled again. "Then, if you want, I'll be there with you when you tell him."

Sirius pulled away from James enough so that he could see his friend's face, "Y-you'd do that for me?"

"Yes," James nodded and brushed Sirius' hair away from his face. "I mean, I doubt he's going to be happy about it, he doesn't seem like the kind of man that would be over the moon about his lover being pregnant."

Sirius sniffed and wiped his eyes on James' T-shirt, "I don't know h-how he'll react…but I'm not getting rid of it, even if he doesn't want anything to do with it."

James continued rubbing Sirius' back thoughtfully, "I'll be here for you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes…thanks." Sirius gave a tearful smile. "And Moony to, yeah?"

"Undoubtedly."

………

Two hours later, James, Sirius and Remus (who had been filled in) were at the Potter residence. James' mother was a Healer and after a bit of persuading from her son she had finally agreed to do an under the table pregnancy test on Sirius.

"This is illegal, you know that you three, don't you?" grumbled Irene Potter as she mixed the Pregnancy Test Potion.

Sirius sniffed, he had already burst into tears in front of Irene once, he didn't particularly want to do it again, "I'm sorry…but if it ever got back to my parents, they'd probably try and kill the baby…or me…"

Irene sighed, "Now see, if you had told me that to start with, I wouldn't have put up such a fight." She some of the finished potion into a goblet before turning to the three young men and handing it to Sirius. "Drink all of that down."

Sirius sniffed the potion cautiously, "What's it meant to do?"

"It will cause your abdomen to glow in about five minutes," replied Irene, "Pink or blue, depending on what sex the child is."

Sirius nodded before drinking the potion down, once he was done he pulled a face, "That's foul…"

Irene nodded, "Mm, it is."

"What if its multiples? I mean, how do you tell?" asked Sirius curiously, "It could easily be twins or something, couldn't it?"

Irene thought for a moment, "Well, multiples aren't often common with first pregnancies, especially male ones. But I'll never say never, it can happen." She studied Sirius closely for a moment. "Are you going to tell me who the father is?"

Sirius chewed his bottom lip nervously before mumbling a reply.

Irene raised her eyebrows; "I beg your pardon?" Sirius shook his head and kept his mouth shut. "Sirius, I am not going to shout at you about it, you can tell me." Sirius still refused to speak so she turned to James and Remus, "Well?"

Remus looked to Sirius and then at James, both of them seemed too nervous to tell Irene who the baby's father was, "…Its Lucius Malfoy."

Irene turned to Remus in shock before looking back to Sirius, who had by now buried his face against James' shoulder again, "Oh my god, Sirius… Whatever possessed you to sleep with Lucius Malfoy?"

Sirius pulled away from James and leaned against the bench and folded his arms over his stomach protectively, "I love him."

Irene frowned slightly but she decided not to question Sirius further, for now anyway. He was like another son to her, she felt quite protective of him. "And he doesn't know you're pregnant, does he?"

"Well _I_ don't know if I'm pregnant, so no he doesn't know," replied Sirius.

"Well judging by the symptoms you have told me, you definitely are pregnant," said Irene, she glanced down at Sirius' stomach, "Move your arms, it looks like we're about to find out the sex of this baby."

Sirius dropped his arms to his sides and looked down at his stomach where a faint whitish glow had begun to appear. Within about ten seconds the glow had taken on a bluish hue, which meant…

"It's a boy…" said Sirius in a little voice, barely believing what this magic was telling him.

Irene smiled at the almost childish look of amazement on Sirius' face; "It's a boy."

James and Remus grinned at each other.

………

A few days later, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table in his and James' apartment, trying to compose a letter to Lucius to ask his lover if they could meet urgently. He needed to tell Lucius about the baby. He snorted when he heard James trip over something in the living area, which was quite usual when the messy haired man got up at lunchtime.

James stumbled into the kitchen yawning, no top on and his hair was even messier than it normally was, "Morning…"

Sirius glanced at the kitchen clock and then back to James, "Afternoon, you mean?"

James poured himself a strong black coffee before sitting down at the table and yawning again, "I work nights."

Sirius put his quill to the parchment and started writing, "Well, perhaps you shouldn't work at the St Mungos _morgue_ then."

James shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, "Who you writing too?"

Sirius sighed, "Lucius. Need to arrange somewhere to meet him so that I can tell him, though I'm not meant to be contacting him at the manor in case a message is intercepted by Narcissa or something." He finished writing everything that he felt was important to put in the letter before pushing it across the table to James. "Tell me if it's ok."

James picked the letter up and read it through:

__

Lucius,

I know you told me not to contact you at the manor but this is important. I really need to talk to you and it can not wait. Please come to my apartment as soon as possible.

Pads

James nodded, "Very short and cryptic, it'll get his curiosity peeked if nothing else."

Sirius took the letter back off his friend and stared at it, "He said he thinks that Narcissa might be having him followed…she knows he's having an affair."

"Stupid cow," muttered James before having another sip of coffee. "I mean, you and Lucius were together long before they were told about the arranged marriage, right?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah…so you have listened to me ramble on then?"

James gave him an innocent look and shook his head, "No, course I don't listen."

………

By that Saturday Sirius hadn't heard a word from Lucius, but he wasn't certain his lover would even reply to the letter before he turned up so he wasn't worrying too much. He was in his apartment alone at the moment, Remus had come along and dragged James out man hunting for the night, mainly in case Lucius did show up tonight. He was curled up in his favourite armchair with a bowl of ice cream when a knock sounded at his door, "Its open!" he heard the door open and close and then he heard the voice he had been waiting.

"Its dangerous leaving your door unlocked at night, you know?"

Sirius smirked, "Oh don't Lucius, anyone would think you actually cared."

"Mm, can't have that." Lucius went and sat down on the couch just across from Sirius' armchair. "What is so important that you had to drag me away from my lovely wife?"

Sirius glanced up at the blond, "Haven't killed her yet, then?"

Lucius sighed, "Skip the small talk and tell me whatever it is you have to say, Sirius.

Sirius chewed on his bottom lip, he didn't like the tone Lucius was using one bit, and he was quite emotional right now. He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth, "I…I'm pregnant, Lucius." The look on Lucius' face wasn't comforting at all, it was so blank that Sirius wasn't entirely sure the blond had heard him. "…And before you say anything, it is yours, and I am keeping it whether you want anything to do with me and the baby or not."

Lucius didn't reply for quite a while, he seemed to be thinking, the same blank expression still on his face, but finally turned his grey eyes back to Sirius a still unreadable expression on his face. "I don't know what to say…"

Sirius frowned, a speechless Lucius Malfoy was not necessarily a good thing, it usually meant that he was building up to an explosion, but then Sirius could be wrong. "I know what I'd like to hear you say but what do you really think?"

Lucius sighed, "What do you want me to say, Sirius? If our families found out about this, they would kill us both. I mean, they expect Narcissa to be carrying my heir, not her cousin."

Sirius looked down at the ground; "It's always about what other people think of you, isn't it? I'm carrying your child and all you care about is how our families will react?" Lucius gazed at him unblinkingly. "I don't care what they think, I don't care if they find out, I just want to have this baby with his father around. But obviously, if you don't want anyone else to know its yours then I'll do this without you."

Lucius sat forward on the couch and rested his arms on his knees, "Sirius, most of the things that I do depend on what people think of me. It probably won't take long before everyone finds out I'm having an affair, that daft tart is having me followed, remember?" Sirius sniffed. "I won't let you go through this one your own, but I can't be here twenty four seven to look after you."

Sirius wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked back to Lucius, "…I was expecting you to deny responsibility of the baby…I thought you'd leave me…"

"Well you thought wrong." Lucius moved onto the coffee table that was pulled up in front of Sirius and sat down on it. "I am not as cruel or cold hearted as I like to think I am. I do care about you, Sirius, but again, if our families ever found out I was having the affair with you they would do away with you. You know they will, and I am not going to let that happen. If it means that I have to distance myself from you then so be it, it doesn't mean that I don't care and I do _not_ want you to think that."

"I know…" Sirius could feel his floodgates opening again, he really was overly emotional right now. "…James said he would be here for me."

"Let him help you then," replied Lucius, he leaned forward and kissed Sirius on the lips. "You said 'his' father…"

Sirius smiled, "It's a boy."

Lucius glanced down at Sirius' stomach and then back up to the younger man's face, "You can tell this early on?"

Sirius nodded, "James' mum gave me a test that tells whether your pregnant and what sex the baby is. Will you stay with me tonight?" he knew almost as soon as the question had left his mouth that the answer was 'no', judging by the look on Lucius' face.

"I can't." Lucius did look apologetic, at least. "I some things I have to do, but I will try and come back afterwards, ok?"

Sirius sniffled and nodded, "Ok." He let Lucius pull him into a hug, and he really didn't want to let go. "If you don't come back, will you come by some other time?"

"I'll see." One last kiss to Sirius' lips, Lucius got up and headed for the door. "Look after yourself."

"I will."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Hm…so much for trying to write Nasty!Lucius…

****

Next Chapter: Did Lucius come back that night? Did Remus and James find any men during their night out? Who is Narcissa's 'Lucius tracker'?


	4. Man Hunt Success

****

One Black Too Many

Disclaimer: I don't own very much at all.

****

Thank yous: _Miss Anonymous hp, orlin, yaoi-is-gay-13, catseye348, Arch-Nemesis, Eleonora1, DaredevilX, Lizzie24, alana chantelune, redrose2310, and im no muggle._

****

Eleonora1: Um…I am incredibly against Peter, for obvious reasons, so I will not be making him a big part of this story, and I especially think that Remus and Regulus deserve better than him. But he will still make an appearance…maybe…

****

Lizzie24: Yes I did _try_ to write Nasty!Lucius in this fic, but it didn't work. I think its working a whole lot better in _Malfoy Misfortune._

****

im no muggle: No.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

By the way, Rem's love life at the moment, I haven't decided whom I'm putting him with.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 4:_ Man Hunt Success_

Lucius didn't return the night Sirius had told him about his pregnancy, which upset the young man quite a lot, to be honest. James and Remus also didn't return late that night or early the next morning. But despite that let down, Sirius was cheered up a little by the letter he got off his lover late the next morning.

__

Padfoot

I am truly sorry that I did not return last night. I would have, but when I got back to the manor Narcissa decided to interrogate me again, and you know how hard it is to shake her off and get away. Anyway, I am owling, not just to apologise, but to arrange a time when I can see you again. Are you free this coming Wednesday night? Owl me back with your reply, and I will come and get you that night.

Sorry this letter can not be longer; I am having Sunday lunch with the in-laws. Unfortunately.

Honestly yours,

Lucius

Sirius smiled and rubbed his eyes; he was incredibly tired for somebody that slept throughout the night. He gazed at the letter thoughtfully, with not having a job of any sort anymore; he was perfectly free to see Lucius on Wednesday night. Just as he summoned a quill and ink to him so he could reply, the door to the apartment opened and James and Remus came stumbling in laughing. "I thought I gave you a curfew, Mr Potter?"

James snorted and flobbed down on the couch, "Ha ha, Pads, you're hilarious."

Sirius smirked, "I know I am. Have fun?"

Remus flopped down in the other arm chair, "Oh yes we did, but some more than others." He cast a sly glance towards James.

"Oh yeah?"

James grinned, "Oh yes." Sirius raised his eyebrows curiously. "We bumped into an old school friend last night-"

"It was Severus," said Remus, cutting his friend off. "He and James got on quite well actually, despite everything that's transpired between them."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, his letter from Lucius still in hand, "You shagged him didn't you?"

"No," James shook his head. "I haven't slept with a man yet. But I will be seeing him again, unless of course he realises who he was snogging after he sobers up…"

"Always a problem," agreed Sirius, "Did you pick anyone up, Moony?"

Remus sighed and shook his head, "Not this time, but then I was scouting them out for Prongsie."

"Don't call me Prongsie."

Remus smiled, "And what did you do last night without our precious company?"

Sirius put his feet on the coffee table and folded his arms over his stomach; "Lucius turned up not long after you two left."

"Did you tell him?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I did."

"And?"

"He took it a lot better than I thought he would," replied Sirius, "He didn't yell or dump me or anything. He even said he'd try and be around for me. And Jay, be warned, he expects you to look after me as well."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

Remus smiled, "And I will too if he Stag boy gets too annoying."

"Thanks," Sirius was about to say something else when he heaved. He quickly jumped up, his hand over his mouth, and he sprinted to the bathroom.

"Do you want to hold his hair back, or should I?" asked James looking over at his lycanthropic friend.

Remus was about to answer when they heard the toilet flush, "Looks like he's finished already," Sirius came back out of the bathroom looking a bit paler and more miserable. "Are you all right?"

Sirius fell back into his armchair and curled up, "Yeah…morning sickness sucks…"

James looked at his watch; "It's nearly lunchtime."

Sirius rested his head against the back of his armchair and closed his eyes, "It doesn't have to happen just in the morning, you know?"

…

"What do you mean you 'saw him go to my cousin's apartment'?" questioned Narcissa Malfoy shrilly to the cowering man in front of her.

"Y-you asked me t-to follow him, and I did," replied the man, "And that's where he went. He was there for a while and then I saw him leave."

"Wonderful," muttered Narcissa sarcastically. The man she had found to follow her husband when he went off to meet his lover had just informed her that Lucius was disappearing at night to visit her cousin, Sirius. The outcast of the Black family. It wasn't just that that shocked her, it was the fact that her husband was sneaking off to meet up with another _man._ "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not."

Narcissa frowned slightly, "Has my cousin ever mentioned who he was seeing to you?"

The man shook his head, "Not to me anyway, h-he has probably told Remus and James, though."

"Thought so," Narcissa sighed. "Get out of here, Peter, before Lucius reappears."

Peter Pettigrew nodded nervously and left the room, leaving Narcissa to glare at the wedding picture of her and Lucius.

……

"Up for some dinner, Pads?" asked James. Remus had left a while ago to go home and get some sleep after their night out, and James had gotten a few hours of sleep after lunch. It was no dinnertime and Sirius was curled up under a blanket on the couch gazing miserably at their television.

Sirius shook his head, "No, I don't think I could stomach it."

"If you're sure," James put a hand to Sirius' forehead and he got a grumble in reply. "I'm just making sure you don't have a fever or anything."

"I'm pregnant, not ill," replied Sirius, "Nice to know you care though."

James smirked and headed to the kitchen, "Mum would kill me if she thought I wasn't looking after you properly, so would Lucius, I am sure."

"That's true."

James went about making his dinner in the kitchen as he continued talking to Sirius, "So, when are you seeing Lucius again?"

Sirius frowned a little, "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

James sighed, "I'm just curious. I mean its obviously a serious thing with Lucius, now that you're carrying his kid and all…" Sirius grinned, he could tell James was having trouble with trying to justify his curiosity. "And anyway, I'm your best mate, it's my job to know about your love life."

Sirius laughed quietly, he was certainly starting to feel better, though he always did when he was in James' company. They could talk or laugh about anything, or they could sit at night in companionable silence. "Yeah, yeah. You just want to know what he's like in bed."

"You've told me," replied James, he came back out of the kitchen with a bowl of something and a bottle of beer. "Anyway, I'm going to need to know these things if I'm going to start going after blokes."

Sirius forced himself to sit up a bit, "Well, I'm sure I could give you a few pointers. Mind you, if you want tips on dominating another bloke then you'll have to find someone else, or ask Lucius."

"I'm sure I could," James smirked, "Mind you, if this thing with Severus goes any further, I'll only need pointers for being on the bottom…judging by how in control he wanted to be last night."

"He was a Slytherin, I think they're all like that," said Sirius thoughtfully. "Watch he don't knock you up."

"Oh I'll make sure I don't have to go through that, don't you worry."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Random, pointless and uneventful, but at least I updated.

****

Next Chapter: Sirius is three months pregnant. Narcissa finds out about her cousin's pregnancy, and Lucius spends an entire weekend with Sirius while James away.


	5. Weekend Together

****

One Black Too Many

Disclaimer: I do not own incredibly much.

****

Thank yous: _Sarahamanda, orlin, Arch-Nemesis, redrose2310, DaredevilX, alana chantelune, Shinigami, chaosgoddess, Unbiekins,_ and _Elizabeth Annette._

****

Arch-Nemesis: Oh Lucius will find out who's tailing him all in due course.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Sorry for lack of updates!

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 5:_ Weekend Together_

Sirius was three months pregnant now, his morning sickness was starting to subside a little bit and he was feeling much better in himself now than he had in the last couple of months. But his happiness right now was probably due to the fact that Lucius was spending the weekend with him at his and James's apartment, while James was away for a few days.

When Sirius awoke on Saturday it was nearly one in the afternoon, which was a bit surprising for him because he had not slept right throughout the night since he had found out he was pregnant. But then his long sleep could have had something to do with how content he had felt with spending the night in the arms of his baby's father, Lucius. Also, the fact that morning sickness had not woken him up earlier significantly brightened his so far short day. The teenager forced himself to get up, he tugged on some loose clothes (which were very unlike his old custom, which were cling-to-your-arse type jeans and tight tops), after he was dressed he headed slowly out of his bedroom, arms folded protectively over his stomach. He could smell something cooking so he headed straight for the kitchen where he found Lucius, doing something he had never thought the blond capable of, making lunch. "I didn't know you could cook."

"You never asked."

"Since when?"

"I used to hang around with the house-elves when I was little," replied Lucius, when his statement was met with silence he glanced over his shoulder to see a worried look on Sirius's face. "What, you think I've been an asshole my entire life?"

"For the most part."

Lucius smirked, "Love you too," Sirius gave him a cheeky smile. "I thought I would be nice, seeing as it is my child you're carrying, and I haven't really been here much."

Sirius went over to Lucius and draped his arms around the blond's neck, he gazed into the unusually warm silvery eyes, "You're not feeling guilty, are you?" he teased.

Lucius kissed the younger man lightly on the lips, "I'm not, actually, but I would much prefer being in your hormonally imbalanced company than Narcissa's." Sirius huffed. Lucius lowered his head and trailed little kisses up Sirius's pale neck to try and remove the scowl from the gorgeous face, once he got to Sirius's ear, he nibbled the lobe for a few moments causing a quiet whimper to escape the younger man's mouth. "I'm kidding. I do feel guilty that I can't always be here to help you through this, but I will try."

"I know," replied Sirius quietly, he really didn't want to move at the moment. It felt good being held by his lover, despite the fact that they were still standing. "It still gets a bit lonely though, if James isn't here and you don't come around."

Lucius frowned a little; "You've never said that before."

Sirius pulled away from the blond and sat down at the kitchen table, "Didn't think it was important."

"Of course its important, Sirius," said Lucius, he pulled a chair over to where Sirius was and sat down. "You shouldn't be on your own right now."

"Why not?"

Lucius sighed, "You're pregnant. What if something happened to you when no one is around? What if something happened to the baby?" Sirius was pouting now. "What if our families found out and turn up when you're seven months pregnant or something?"

"I am _not_ a child," grumbled Sirius, folding his arms over his stomach again. "I can look after myself."

"I mean it, Sirius, you can't be here all on your own all the time," continued Lucius. Sirius had brought this up so he felt the need to finish it, that and he was feeling overly protective of the eighteen year old right now, but he figured that was just the natural instinct when you had a child on the way with someone that you loved. "I know you are capable of looking after yourself, but you can't get into fights or duels while you're pregnant, surely you know that."

Sirius stood up, "I shouldn't have said anything." He turned to leave hearing Lucius heave a deep sigh behind him.

"Siri…"

Sirius stopped in the doorway, it wasn't often that Lucius used that pet name, especially when they were having a serious discussion much like this one. He didn't turn back to Lucius but he heard a chair scraping across the ground and then he felt strong arms sliding around his slim waist.

"If I can't always be here for you, I at least want to be sure in myself that you're safe," said Lucius quietly into one of Sirius's ears, he placed his hands on the small bump that was starting to form on the dark haired man's abdomen. "I don't know what I would do if those bastards hurt you, I'd even be willing to go to Dumbledore to get you more protection than I can give."

"You must really be serious to go against your own mind like that."

Lucius pressed a kiss to the back of Sirius's head, "Of course I'm serious about this. I have my priorities sorted out now, I don't know what I'd do if you and the baby were harmed, or killed even."

Sirius smiled a little, "My god, Lucius, you're going to start scaring people if you keep this nice act up." He heard Lucius give a snort of amusement. Sirius turned around so that he could see the blond aristocrat's flawless face. "I do appreciate it though. Other than my friends, you're the only person that's ever cared this much about me."

Lucius smiled slightly, it was rare a thing for him to give a genuine smile, usually it was a smirk or a sneer or something. "Your family don't know what they're missing out on. Anyway, you're too perfect not to care this much about."

Sirius pressed a kiss to the parted lips of his lover, "You are so much better at this cheering up thing now, you know that?"

"Of course I knew that."

"Arrogant git."

Lucius quirked his eyebrows before disentangling himself from Sirius's grip to tend to the lunch that was starting to become a bit over cooked, "You know you love it."

"Very much," Sirius gazed at the blond's back for a few moments before speaking again. This was something he had been curious about for some time now. "Would you ever consider marriage?"

"I have remember? One of the worst mistakes of my life."

Sirius chewed his bottom lip, "To me, I mean."

Lucius stopped dead with what he was doing, he turned around to face Sirius with an unreadable expression on his face.

****

TBC…

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Ha ha ha! A cliffie!

****

Next Chapter: A continuation of this one **:-D**


	6. A Proposal?

****

One Black Too Many

Disclaimer: I do not own incredibly much.

****

Thank yous:_ brunette89, DaftMeg, inumoon3, Sarahamanda, Dark Lady Cheese Puff, Eleonora1, EsScaper, Malefacant Black, alana chantelune, shadowcat, iamtherealmaverick, im no muggle, orlin, ryanz-raindrop, _Hobey_-ho, Tom Felton's Gurl Forevur, _and _Dortha._

****

Brunette89: How can I say no to a naked Lucius?

****

EsScaper: That's how I like my Lucius, nasty on the outside but lovely in private with people he likes. And yes, they're backgrounds and the sexiness just makes them a very good couple.

****

Don't Go Girl: Dude, calm down.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

By the way, I am _trying_ to update other stories, but it may take a while. Hopefully I can get at least one chapter done for each story in my two weeks off school, but _don't_ hold your breaths.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 6:_ A Proposal?_

__

Lucius stopped dead with what he was doing, he turned around to face Sirius with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Wh-what?"

Sirius frowned a little, "You heard me." He was starting to regret mentioning his ideas about marriage, he had always wanted to settle down and get married, and have children with someone that he loved, but it all depended on that person he loved sharing the same ideas. So far though, it looked as though Lucius couldn't think of anything worse than another marriage, not to mention the fact that he was already married.

Lucius looked gazed down at the floor for a few moments before raising his eyes to look at Sirius's hopeful face, "Sirius…You know I can't," he saw the start of a heartbreaking look on Sirius's face. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to-" he quickly stopped himself from saying anything more, he didn't think he could have said anything more stupid. _Dammit Malfoy! Think before you speak next time… Oh god, he's going to cry…_

Sirius's bottom lip trembled a little bit, "Even if you could, you wouldn't _want _to? That's good to know, Luce, thanks."

Lucius groaned quietly, "Sirius, that's not what I meant-"

"Its what you said!" replied Sirius; he was sniffling now though he really didn't want to cry, he didn't want Lucius to pity him. "If you don't want that, then you don't want me. I'll have this baby and raise it on my own!"

Lucius clenched his fists, this was being blown way out of proportion, "Sirius, don't be so bloody stupid!" Sirius's eyes widened a little. "For Merlin's sake, of course I want you! I want this baby; I want to help you raise our son. If I didn't I wouldn't be here at the moment, now would I?" He could see tears in Sirius's eyes now, and now the blond was starting to feel bad about shouting at the pregnant teenager. "If marriage is what you want from me, why didn't you say anything before I was forced to marry that twit, Narcissa? We could have eloped or something, and been free of our families…"

Sirius was hugging himself; his shoulders hunched up, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, "I…I wasn't pregnant before…"

Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he cast a stasis charm on their lunch so that it didn't burn anymore than it was starting to. "You mean to tell me, your entire basis for what I presume was a proposal, is being pregnant?"

Sirius sniffled, "It's what's supposed to happen, especially when you love someone and you're having a child together."

"Siri…" Lucius went over to the dark haired man and placed his hands on Sirius's upper arms. "We don't have to be married to have our child, it isn't necessary. Just because it's the _moral_ thing to do and people would kick up a fuss about it, if they knew," he said mockingly. "I love you, and now that I'm used to the idea, I want nothing more than for us to raise this child together. Marriage certificate or not, I am going to be here for you, you're just going to have to take my word for it."

Almost as soon as Lucius had finished his speech, Sirius just broke down into tears in his arms. The younger man was quite shocked by his own emotions, but crying just felt like the natural progression for him.

"Sh…" Lucius pulled Sirius into the living area, he sat down in an armchair and tugged the pregnant man down onto his lap. "Sh, Siri, its ok." He stroked Sirius's thick dark hair, and rubbed his back. "I shouldn't have shouted at you, but you do bring it upon yourself sometimes. Anyway, marriage isn't all it's cracked it up to be, you know?"

"Then…why s-stay with her?" forced out Sirius between sobs.

Lucius sighed, "She is not getting a single piece of my money," Sirius lifted his head, he looked quite offended. "If I can kill her and get away with it, then I will, but I am not going through a divorce."

"There are more important things than money," said Sirius, "You told me that yourself, once."

Lucius frowned slightly, "Maybe so, but its my money, and I am not giving it to her through a divorce settlement. I've never been good with sharing."

"You wouldn't share it with me?"

Lucius pressed a kiss to Sirius's pouting lips, "You are a different matter entirely, I actually like you."

Sirius wiped his eyes on Lucius's shirt before nuzzling his head against the blond's neck, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

Sirius sniffed, "For being so stupid about this marriage thing…I guess I see your point of view, but I still like the idea."

"You weren't being stupid," replied Lucius, he rest one hand on Sirius's baby bump and used his other hand to play with Sirius's hair. "I was just shocked, I'd never thought of you as a marriage kind of guy. You never seemed to be fond of the idea of settling down."

"I haven't been pregnant our entire relationship though, have I?" Sirius put a hand on top of the one on his stomach. "It changes your perspective on things…it seems to change personalities as well…" he continued slyly.

Lucius smirked, "I can go back to being an insensitive jackass, as you so kindly put it, if you want me too."

"No, no…its what I'm used to, but I much prefer this you."

"Good to know."

Sirius smiled and lifted his head so that he could see Lucius's unusually warm eyes; "I love you."

"Love you too," Lucius brushed his lips gently against Sirius's, he was feeling overly affectionate right now.

…

Narcissa Malfoy was furious. Not only had she not seen her husband for two days now, she also had a fairly shrewd idea as to where the Malfoy heir was. She _knew_ he was with her cousin, she had been having him followed and that was where Lucius always ended up. Surely Lucius had better taste though, didn't he? If he were having an affair, wouldn't it be better for him to be shagging someone better than that traitorous little scumbag, Sirius?

Of course, Narcissa knew Lucius wasn't all too fond of her, but she still hated having the knowledge that he was probably sleeping with her least favourite cousin. Why Sirius? What did he have the she didn't? Other than the obvious fact that he was a man, and she wasn't. In fact, she hadn't even realised that Lucius didn't seem to like women in the first place.

Oh she was so angry. Sirius had to be taken out of the picture.

Narcissa smirked nastily to herself as she got ready to go out. She already had a plan up her sleeve.

………

Sirius had fallen asleep a little while ago, after exhausting himself with his crying and shouting. He was now curled up on his bed using Lucius's stomach as a pillow, breathing softly and quite content to sleep for the rest of the day and night, even though he and Lucius were going to go out for dinner in a secluded part of Muggle London later. But for now, a cuddle and a bit of a sleep seemed like a good idea to both men, before they decided to discuss the more weighty problems of their relationship. Particularly how Lucius was going to help raise the baby if he had to keep his wife from getting too suspicious about them.

Sirius shifted a little bit and gave a quiet whimper, so Lucius put a hand on the younger man's head and gently ran his fingers through the thick, dark hair to calm Sirius down in case he was having a nightmare.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: An update! Probably not the best one, but at least its updated, right?

****

Next Chapter: Narcissa discovers Sirius's pregnancy and appears at his apartment.


End file.
